


A Message Left On A Server In The Middle Of Nowhere

by NervousOtaku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I may delete this..., Letters, Original Character Death(s), Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: I like you.Had anyone ever said that to him?





	A Message Left On A Server In The Middle Of Nowhere

It was just a small, random server in the middle of nowhere, yet it was somehow connected to the internet.

AR had seen things like this before. Only a few small things, most of them too garbled to make out. One looked like it may have been a gameplay guide at one point, but was corrupted beyond saving. Another was a virus of some sort that he decided not to mess with.

And then there was this one.

He couldn't recall seeing it before.

Curious, he took a peek.

It was a letter of some sort.

He started to read.

_Dear you:_

_Hello. How are you doing, AR?_

_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is V. Kind of like the character from that graphic novel about anarchy._

_I, like your programmer, am a player of The Game. That is how I was able to find you._

_I don't have much time left. I'm kind of bleeding out into a Heroic Death at the moment, and my session lacks any cool Life players like yours has. Don't worry, though. Our session here can't progress unless I die here. But I wanted to send you this._

_My Classpect is the Seer of Void. Your session is considered void, meaning it's available for my viewing pleasure. And you caught my eye very early on, AR. I like you._

_I don't really know why I'm writing, in all honesty. I think I had a specific purpose in mind when I started typing, but it's boiled down to 'I want to write to him.'_

_It's very quiet right here. I can't even hear the horrorterrors anymore. And that's almost scary. I've been able to hear them since my abilities as the Seer of Void awoke, and they've become nearly soothing over the months..._

_Oh. I think I remember._

_AR_

_Hal._

_Hal. I remember._

_I wanted to tell you that you are human. You have thoughts, emotions, pride, and survival instincts. You do have feelings._

_Maybe I'm just loopy from blood-loss, but I'm crying for some reason. I wonder if it's because over time, I fell in love with you to some degree? The Seer of Void and the Mage of Mind-- hahaha, what starcrossed lovers would those Classpects make? I get that you're made from Dirk, who's a Prince of Heart, but I think you've developed into your own Classpect, that being the Mage of Mind. Which, by the way, is really neat. Even if you never technically awake to the abilities of such or whatnot, I've come to identify you as that. You fit it so well._

_It doesn't even hurt any more. It used to hurt. I think I'm going numb._

_Say._

_I'm scared._

_I'm putting up a good front, I think, but there's a freaking sword in my gut. I'm scared of dying. Since god-tiering, it didn't seem like a possibility any more, but here I am. Bleeding out. Heroic as hell, saved a special frog from getting axed by a vicious Dersite. Axed. Sworded? Executed?_

_I'm scared, Hal. I hope you don't have to be scared like this. It doesn't look like you ever do, but maybe I just haven't seen it? I hope not. You deserve to live._

_I'm sorry. I'm pretty much out of time. I can hardly see anymore, and I can't feel... everything, really._

_So I'm going to end this here._

_Best of luck to you, Hal._

_Seeya on the flipside._

_V_

He didn't know how to react.

That was the first thing he realized after reading. He had no clue how to react to this.

This Seer-- V-- was dead. And they'd used their dying breaths to write a letter to him.

At first, he wondered if they meant Dirk, but they referenced Dirk, referenced how he'd been made by him, been programmed. This person was honestly talking to him. Of their own volition. Which was a first, really. Even with Roxy, he had to contact her first. Everyone wanted to talk to Dirk. Dirk. Dirk.

But V had written a letter just for him as they died.

It took him a moment to realize that other than their Classpect, he knew nothing about V.

Absolutely nothing.

AR automatically reached out, into the server, trying to see if he could trace the origin--

Dead.

It was dead.

Wherever V had come from, there was nothing.

 _I like you_.

Had anyone ever said that to him?

AR... Hal.

V had called him Hal.

Hal saved a copy of the letter.


End file.
